Held in Confessions
by shadonicx1
Summary: We all have them inside us... you're afraid to tell them... you don't want to risk the pain... you don't want to hear their answer, but without them you're incomplete... AMUTO ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Held in Confessions…

We have them inside us…

There's someone special, we see them every day…

Smiling nervously at us, turning away, blushing fiercly…

We ignore the signs… we pass it off as nothing

We push away the voice inside telling you to do it…

Our life feels like a jigsaw puzzle…

And they are the last piece… then you are complete…

But fear holds you back, you open your mouth to speak… the words won't come…

You yell at yourself, it pains you to see your friends in relationships, loving every minute… you wish they could see your pain…

You slam the door of your room and cry… another day you couldn't tell them

You imagine their smiling slightly red face as your name rolls off their tongue…

You need them but you don't have the balls to say it…

Your friends tell you to go for it, but they don't understand…

What if they say **no?**

What if they don't like you like that… you don't want to risk handing your heart to them, only for them to crush it into a million pieces…

Why can't I cast away my fear? You ask yourself…

The pain in your chest…

Only they can extinguish it…

Torture…

You talk to your best friend, they tell you to get off your ass and say it… they say they've seen the signs… "she loves you!"

You worry more, then you think… what have I got to lose?!

You push through the crowd of kids, you drag them around the corner

"look… there are so many things… I want to say… you… you're amazing… my life is like a puzzle… I'm empty without the final piece… "

"Y-You're a good friend too…" they shyly turn to leave

"wait…" you take their hands "I want… I want to be more than just your friend… Amu… I love you!" you wait for the icy rejection… the never ending pain… just silence "You like **him** don't you… it was stupid anyway… I-"

She places a soft finger on your lips, your heartbeat quickens as she moves closer, her hot breath on your face

"shhh" you go to speak, she silences you with a long and passionate kiss

"I love you too… Ikuto" you are back to your normal self as you smirk and pull her in for another kiss


	2. Chapter 2

She's mine!

You're at school… your friend appears with her and brags that they are engaged…

You try to laugh it off, she sees it as a joke, you know it's more than that, he wants her too, you do your best to prevent this, it is in vain as she walks away with them, they lean towards you…

And…

They whisper softly, with venom in their voice…

"**She's ****Mine****!"**

She smiles, oblivious to the fact that he had just thrown you into the darkest depth's of despair, you know what you have to do…

The race for her first kiss is on…


	3. Chapter 3

You need to talk to her…

You decide you'll do it at lunch…

You see her laughing with her friends, you go to talk to her…

They get up and walk away…

You follow her closely and you are about to open your mouth when…

**They start a conversation and deliberately lead her away**…

The bitch who messed up your life 3 times before…

"Amu-chan? Do you want to come round mine tomorrow?" she smiles at you evilly, she's tearing her away from you, and there's nothing you can do about it…

The bitch, your so called friend… they're casting you deeper… you can't take it, you drag her around the corner, regardless of her protesting…

You force your lips onto hers, she screams and pushes you away, her hand connects sharply with your face, it stings with pain as she runs away…

"Amu…" you punch the wall, it drives you insane, you glance at your hands, they bleed out as you curse under your breath…

She's fading out of your life already… you knew it was too good to be true though…

Didn't you?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day she tells you it's never going to work…

She runs…

You fall…

You handed your heart to her, she clutched it and shattered it, then smashed the shards of your broken heart into atoms…

"if only I could have done things differently!" you were too forward…

Too fast…

You threw away friendship and lost it all…

You sit there slumped as all you know is crushed to ashes…

And you are powerless to stop it…

You are…

**Alone…**


	5. Chapter 5

Another potential love interest of hers hears word of your confession…

He takes it upon himself to speak to you…

"Hinamori-san doesn't love you Tsukuyomi… get over it" you grab him in a fit of rage…

"Leave Amu alone… Back off now… I'm asking you politely… if you say no… it's going to be a lot worse!" you yell as you slam him into the wall

"well I don't see your name on her…" he jeers

"yeah well keep watching, pretty soon it will be!"

"keep telling yourself that… you sad deluded asshole…" he's crossed the line, you hit him square in the face and throw him to the floor, leaving, disgusted…

"eat that pretty boy!" you know he's right though… if you don't make amends, she's going to walk out the door and never come back…

"Amu… wait for me…"


End file.
